


Головная боль рыжика

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, Headaches & Migraines
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Чёрт, как же голова болит! — Джонатан сидел на кровати, обхватив руками ноющие виски.
Kudos: 3





	Головная боль рыжика

— Чёрт, как же голова болит! — Джонатан сидел на кровати, обхватив руками ноющие виски.  
Мэйвис сидела рядом, вид у неё был встревоженный не на шутку. Вампирша никогда не страдала мигренями, поэтому могла лишь догадываться, как мужу сейчас фигово.  
Дверь бесшумно отворилась, и в комнату вплыл не менее встревоженный Дракула.  
— Вот, выпей, Джонни. — Он поднёс к губам зятя небольшой кубок с прозрачной, чуть шипящей жидкостью.  
Джонатан доверчиво отхлебнул предложенное пойло и закашлялся. Словно огненная волна прошла от глотки вниз в пищевод, разгоняя по всему телу живое тепло.  
— Ч-что это?! — прохрипел он, обретя возможность говорить.  
— Зелье от мигрени. Я использовал ваши таблетки, чтобы выяснить алгоритм действия. Потом добавил немного восстановлетика в получившуюся жидкость. В результате вышло вот это. — Дракула улыбнулся и мягко взъерошил влажные волосы Джонатана. — Отдохни, Джонни. Мы с Мэйвис всегда будем рядом.


End file.
